1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing user information in a broadcast receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to providing user information in bidirectional data broadcasting, which enables data to be transceived between a user and a broadcast station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast stations provide users with various services through digital broadcasting. Digital broadcasting converts broadcast signals such as audio, video or data signals into digital signals, to transmit and receive the converted signals to and from digital transmitting systems. Accordingly, it is possible to transmit not only sound and video but also data, and thus users may be provided with a larger variety of services through televisions (TVs).
Data broadcasting is one form of digital broadcasting. Data broadcasting enables multiplexing of code signals using television (TV) broadcasting in order to control a recipient's TV or to transmit various types of data. Accordingly, data broadcasting may be provided using only digital broadcast signals. When users view programs on TVs, data broadcasting provides users with weather reports, traffic reports, stock market information or other information on a sub-screen.
As bi-directional data broadcasting services have been realized, users are able to transmit and receive data to and from broadcast stations. Accordingly, users may participate in various quiz programs or programs with polls through broadcasting.
In order to participate in broadcasting, users may need to input user IDs and passwords for user authorization. In this situation, users may input user IDs and passwords using remote controllers.
However, users may need to input user information such as user IDs and passwords every time they attempts to participate in broadcasting, thereby increasing user inconvenience. Additionally, if user interfaces, such as remote controllers, which are inappropriate for inputting characters, are used, such inconvenience may increase.
In addition, users may also need to input additional information such as their name, address or telephone number in addition to their user ID and password, which also increases user inconvenience.
Accordingly, users desire to participate in broadcasting more conveniently when using data broadcasting, and thus there is a need for a method whereby a user may participate in data broadcasting more conveniently.